France's Cinderella
by BunnyBooBerry
Summary: <html><head></head>Seychelles is Growing up France seems to think he'll lose his little angel so every chance he gets to spend time with her he goes for it. Goes along with the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.</html>


FYI: Don't own hetalia (BUMMER!)

Characters: Francis (France),Victoria {or Angelica to France} (Seychelles), Geir (Iceland)

Italics= song lyrics (From -Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman)

_She spins and she sways to whatever songs plays. Without a care in the world._

Francis watched as his little Angelica spin around and around on the floor.

_And I'm sittin' here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders. It's been a long day and there's still work to do._

Francis had gotten into another fight with that stupid British man, and was so tired he could barley move. Victoria begged and pleaded for him to dance with her.

_She's pullin' at me saying 'Dad I need you, there's a ball at the castle and I've been invited. And I need to prentice my dancing. Oh. Please, Daddy, please?' _

Francis looked down at Victoria and sighed. "Someday she'll grow up and not want to dance with her Papa.", he told himself. So he stood. "But not today. Today I'm the only man in her life. And Today she wants to dance with ME.". He smiled as he span her around their living room.

_So I will dance with Cinderella while she's her in my arms. 'Cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh. I'll dance with Cinderella. I don't wanna miss even one song. 'Cause all to soon, the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone. _

Francis started at his little girl in awe. She looked ao wonderful in her bright blue ball gown. This Geir who was taking her to prom was a very lucky man. And Francis would have no problem showing him that he was indeed, The Luckiest Man in the Universe.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed. She wants to know if I approve of her dress. She says 'Dad, the prom is just one week away. And I need to practice my dancing. Oh. Please, Daddy, please?' _

Francis Stared at her wide eyed. Here she was seventeen and beautiful. Practically an adult, asking if her father would dance with her in a crowed store. "I'm wrong" He said to himself, "That Geir boy is not the Luckiest man in the world I am." Francis sighed, and span his lovely little angel around the stores dressing room.

_So I will dance with Cinderella, while she's here in my arms. 'Cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh. I'll dance with Cinderella. I don't wanna miss even one song. 'Cause all to soon, the clock with strike midnight, and she'll be gone. _

_She will be gone._

It had been had been forever and a day to Francis since he'd seen his Angelica.

"Papa!" he hear say as she ran up to him.

Something was sparkling one her hand. It was a ring, conflicted emotions tore at Francis how could that boy. Ever think about marrying his dear, dear, sweet, beloved angel? Francis's rage ended when he heard his daughter say, "Victoria Angelica Johansen! Oh Papa isn't wonderful?"

_Well she came home today with a ring on her hand. Just glowin' and telling' us all they had planed. She said the weddings still six months away, but I need to practice my dancing. Oh. Please, Daddy, please?'_

Francis began to cry. Tears of joy and sorrow. He would miss his Angel she had saved him from himself and showed her how to be a father, but at the same time he was glad she was with a nice boy who would take care of her. He held her there in his arms both of them swaying in unison. "I'll miss her, " he said to himself, "but someday soon I'll have to give her away, and she'll be to old to dance with her Papa. But no today. No today she is still my little Angelica" His little Angel.

_So I will dance with Cinderella, while she's here in my arms. 'Cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh. I'll dance with Cinderella. I don't wanna miss even one song. 'Cause all to soon, the clock with strike midnight, and she'll-be-gone. _

**Author note: Hope you all liked it. (Iceland's name-Geir I got from online. Where I also found that Seychelles is mostly called 'Angelica' not 'Victoria' so that's why I said only France calles her Angelica to tie that in there. Comment/Concerns? Then REVIEW. Also If you have any Ideas on anything you'd like to see I'm all ears! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
